Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Next Generation
by roboblob
Summary: To understand most of what goes on, go on my deviantart. Anyway, this story sees the return of Lord Zedd since the Super Legends game. 5 teens are recruited to save a town and soon, the world.
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

by Joe San Agustin

(Fade in to: Kent's House)

**Gail's Inner Monologue: It's been exactly a week since Ben drowned.**

**Ed: Hey! I'm the narrator!**

(She gives him a look)

**Ed: Have fun with narrating duties.**

**Gail's Inner Monologue: Anyway, our friends came over to help cheer us up. By us I mean me and Kent. Ren seems normal about this. It's probably because she hates Ben. To think of it, she hates Kent too. Whatever.**

**Ed: Come on! So your brother died a week ago. There was nothing you could do to stop it.**

**Kent: Nothing we could do to stop it? There was a ton of things we could've done to stop it! I could've snapped him out of it before he got into the pool. I could've get him before he was captured to get the ghost inside him. I could've said no to the minions and let Dickie kiss Bebe so we won't be enemies with him! Bebe could've just went to get a soda with the kid!**

**Mario: Wow that's a lot.**

**Kent: I know right.**

**Bebe: Hey don't go blaming this on me!**

**Kent: I'm not!**

**Reed: He's not.**

**Mairio: You kinda were.**

**Ed: This is gonna be bad.**

(They start to fight)

**Gail: Guys! Guys! GUYS!**

**Ed, Kent, Mario, Reed, & Bebe: What?**

**Gail: Let's just go to the park.**

**Kent: Well it depends. Which park? There's the one by the beach, the one by Cliffwood Beach, the other one by Cliffwood Beach, and Geick.**

**Gail: Geick.**

**Ed: Sure.**

(Fade to: Geick Park. Sitka, Ed, & Reed are in the playground area. MArio and Kent are playing basketball. Gail, Bebe, and TJ are lounging around)

**TJ: It's weird how we just run into each other at the most perculiar of times.**

**Bebe: It's destiny.**

**Gail: I don't believe in destiny. I only believe in fate.**

**Bebe: But fate and destiny are the same thing.**

**Gail: At least let me try to make it seem as I'm getting on to something.**

**Gail's Inner Monologue: I never get the chance.**

**Kent: That was out of bounds.**

**Mario: No it wasn't!**

**Kent: Yeah it was!**

**Mario: Really? Prove it.**

**Kent: You caught the ball over here and for it to be in bounds, you had to catch it over here.**

**Mario: Ohh.**

**Ed: Guys. I'm stuck.**

**Sitka: How can you be stuck on the monkey bars?**

**Ed: It's complicated you see. People assume that time is a straight progression of cause to effect but actually,**

**Reed: That doesn't explain anything!**

**Ed: Right. To get stuck on monkey bars, you have to be either really afraid of them like Kent or too lazy to get to the other side, like me.**

**Sitka: We'll just get you down now.**

(They get him onto the ground)

(Fade to: The time vortex. A familiar MMPR face is seen)

**Narrator: Meanwhile in the time vortex, Lord Zedd is messing with time.**

**Zedd: I'll mess with this! I'll mess with that! Ooh the moon! I'll just rebuild my palace there and settle in that time era.**

(He jumps into that time era.)

(Fade to: Some rocks in Angel Grove. A building is rebuilding itself)

**Narrator: Unbeknowst to Zedd, he accidentally revived his enemy Zordon after Zordon died. He also accidentally helped rebuild the Command Center.**

(Fade to: Inside the Command Center. Zordon and Alpha 5 appear)

**Alpha 5: Aye-yi-yi! What happened Zordon?**

**Zordon: It appears that we're alive.**

**Alpha 5: But you were destroyed by Andros and I was dismantled on Eltar!**

**Zordon: You were still on Eltar during the big attack on planets led by Astronema and Dark Spectre?**

**Alpha 5: I couldn't get back to Edenoi because of that! So how did we get here?**

**Zordon: I'll explain later.**

(The Cloister Bell rings)

**Alpha 5: The Cloister Bell? Isn't that from Doctor Who?**

**Zordon: Yes. Besides, new Command Center, new components.**

**Alpha 5: I'm not gonna get used to it.**

**Zordon: Fine!**

(The security alarm rings)

**Alpha 5: Ahh I missed that. Zordon look!**

**Zordon: It appears that Zedd's back. What's this? He's sending Z Putties?**

(Fade to: Zedd's Lair)

**Zedd: I've grown tired of California. Let's try the other side of the country! Ahh OB, NJ. Ooh look vulnerable kids at a park. They can't possibly fight my powerful Z Putties!**

(Cut to: Geick Park)

(Z Putties appear)

**Kent: Oh my Gotts! Z Putties!**

**Mario: Aren't they from a TV show? The Power Rangers or something?**

**Kent: I remember. It's called the news.**

(Ed runs up to them)

**Ed: They're from the Power Rangers. Now if you want to get out alive, we have to get outta here!**

**Kent: When I say run, run.**

(A Z Putty scares them)

**Kent: Run!**

(They run away with mild explosions behind them.)

**Ed: Since when did Putties carry explosives?**

(End of fantasy)

(Kent, Ed, and Mario just run away normally)

**Bebe: What do we do?**

**Gail: Do as Kent said! Run!**

**TJ: Where?**

**Gail: I don't know somewhere.**

(Sitka and Reed run up to them)

**Sirka: No use in running.**

**Reed: They're fast. Faster than ever before.**

(Ed and Kent are thrown into the poles with Mario narrowly escaping)

**Bebe: And apparently, they've gotten physical too.**

**Sitka: Well, if they've gotten physical, let's get physical.**

**Kent: That sounds so wrong.**

(They start fighting the putties. TJ hits the Z and it crumbles to pieces)

**TJ: Guys! Hit the Z!**

**Kent: Okay!**

(They hit the Z on every remaining putty)

**Reed: Hey we won!**

**Kent: Woo!**

(Cut to: The Command Center)

**Zordon: I think they're good material.**

**Alpha 5: We can only have at least 6. 5 to start with.**

**Zordon: I'll get the strongest fighters and/or the ones who aren't already a superhero and/or the one's who aren't instrumental in saving the world in the future.**

**Alpha 5: You're such a spoil sport.**

(Cut to: Geick)

(The ground starts shaking)

**Ed: What? An earthquake? In Jersey?**

**Bebe: That's not possible!**

**Kent: Actually, New York is on a fault line and we're right under that state. If NY gets an earthquake, we get the aftershock.**

**TJ: Oh okay.**

(TJ, Sitka, Reed, Mario, and Gail are teleported away. The ground stops shaking)

**Bebe: What?**

**Ed: Looks like a new team of Power Rangers.**

**Kent: Yep.**

**Bebe: What?**

**Kent: The putties were from this show called the Power Rangers.**

**Bebe: Power Rangers are real?**

**Kent: Apparently.**

**Bebe: How?**

**Kent: Time and space are two things most people don't understand.**

**Bebe: What?**

**Ed: You see, in a Power Rangers game ,that we consider canon, was made. Zedd travelled through time and space. If he travels through time and space, he could easily step into the real world.**

**Kent: Now near the end of the game, Zedd drops a time crystal. The time crystal helps him travel through time and space. Anyway, Zedd drops the time crystal as he steos into the time vortex. He may have created some cracks in time and brought Zordon, Alpha 5, and the Command Center back to life.**

**Ed: Plus, he could've enhanced his Z Putties. The putties were never this strong in the show.**

**Kent: Plus, in an episode of Doctor Who, The Doctor, Jamie, and Zoe step into the land of fiction. So it all works out.**

**Bebe: You two have been hanging around Cindy for too long.**

**Ed: You hung out with her too. Her half-timelord self should've done something with you.**

**Bebe: I don't think so. Maybe, it's laying dormant inside me and it will come out at the right time.**

**Kent: Maybe. So what do I tell mom? Hey mom, my adopted sister and our friends were whisked away by a giant floating head to become superheroes!**

**Bebe: I don't know.**

**Ed: Wanna play basketball?**

**Kent & Bebe: Why not?**

(Cut to:The Command Center. TJ, Sitka, Reed, Mario, and Gail appear)

**Reed: Whoa. What happened?**

**Mario: Why are we all video game like?**

**TJ: What is this place?**

**Sitka: Why is there a giant floatng head in a giant test tube and a robot with a lighting bolt chest?**

**Gail: Why are we asking so many questions?**

**Zordon: Welcome. My name is Zordon of the planet Eltar. This is my assistant, Alpha 5.**

**Alpha 5: How's it going my homedogs?**

**Sitka: Dude, get with the picture.**

**Reed: It ain't the 90s anymore.**

**Alpha 5: What do you say then?**

**Mario: It's more casual now.**

**Alpha 5: Oh. Hi guys! How's that?**

**TJ: Better.**

**Gail: So why are we here?**

**Zordon: I have chosen you 5 to be the new team of Power Rangers. To start, Reed, I teleported you here once you defeated the new and improved Z Putties. We're only video game-like because this is just an eceuse of not having money for sets, cosumes, and time, Mario. I already answered your question Mitchell.**

**Sitka: It's just Mitch. But the script calls me Sitka.**

**Zordon: TJ, this is the Command Center for where the Power Rangers meet. Gail, you're only asking so many questions because you're curious and it adds comedy.**

**Sitka: Look creeper big floating head dude whose name is Zordon, how do you know our names?**

**Zordon: I read your minds while you were teleporting here. There is a reason why I brought you here. Look at the viewing globe.**

(The viewing globe shows Zedd)

**Reed: So it's Lord Zedd. What's the problem?**

**Zordon: The problem is that you know who Zedd is.**

**Reed: TV Show.**

**Zordon: Right. The real problem is that he was travelling through the time vortex and he changed a few things. Such as, me, the Command Center, and Alpha being here;the putties being more powerful; his palace; and Rebecca Black can sing.**

**Gail: That last part was actually a good thing.**

**TJ: Yeah.**

**Zordon: I brought you 5 here to be the new team of Power Rangers to save the world from evil. TJ, you will be the pink ranger because you're agile and quick. Gail, since you're fighting for avenging someone, you will be the purple ranger, for heart..**

**Reed: Oh let me guess. I'm the yellow ranger, since I'm the comedic one.**

**Zordon: Yes you are. Mario, smart and decisive, you will be the blue ranger. Sitka, brash and arrogant, you'll be the red ranger. The leader out of the rangers. Together, you 5 will form the new generation of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!**

**Mario: If he's supposed to be the leader, isn't he supposed to be a leader not a conceited douche?**

**Zordon: That's why he needs a team to help calm his conceited ways.**

**Mario: Right. Wouldn't it be racist because there's no blacks on the team?**

**Zordon: There's been like 2 seasons of the show without a black ranger.**

(They all agree)

(The intro plays. It's the Power Rangers intro. The theme is "Kings & Queens" by 30 Seconds to Mars)


	2. Chapter 2: The Decision

(Fade in to: The Command Center)

**TJ : So, how did you know which ones to pick up from Geick?**

**Zordon: I picked the strongest fighters.**

**Gail: I think Kent was pretty strong. So was Bebe and Ed.**

**Zordon: Kent and Ed are already superheroes. **

**Mario: Actually no, they're just heroes. No superpowers.**

**Zordon: Actually, Cindy's half-timelord persona and the radiation caused them to have some sort of power. What I don't get is how they're still alive. They were supposed to die in March. No human can withstand the Time Lord intelligence and intense radiation.**

**Reed: Maybe, they're strong enough.**

**Zordon: Or maybe, it's someone else's power. I picked the strongest fighters who weren't already superheroes and who weren't a big help in saving the world.**

**Sitka: So what you're saying is, Bebe has the sort of power.**

**Zordon: I'm assuming.**

**TJ: Hold on. What's going on here?**

**Mario: Oh you had to be there. You see, we got captured by some 9 year old who lied and said he was a 5 year old. Kent and Ed were the only ones left. We were split up into 3 warehouses. One had me, Reed, and Ben. The other had Ren, Gail, and Cindy. The last one was the main one. It held Bebe, Sitka, and Miguel.**

**TJ: Who?**

**Mario: In due time. Anyway, Kent and Ed adopted their superhero personas that they created in 5th grade. Ed was Breadman and Kent was Toasty. When we got to the last warehouse, there was a radiation bomb and it could've wiped out our side of the country. Luckily, Ed, Kent, Miguel, and Bebe stopped the radiation. Ed wasn't a big part in that though. Then, Dickie escaped into his computer and Miguel followed. Then, he blew up the warehouse with a regular bomb.**

**TJ: I think I get it now. What's a Time Lord?**

**Reed: I'll explain later.**

**TJ: Okay.**

**Gail: Why did you pick me specifically Zordon?**

**Alpha 5: We were going to use your sister but, she not all good.**

**Sitka: No one's all good.**

**Alpha 5: Yeah but she puts more emphasis on the no good.**

**Sitka: Oh.**

**Zordon: Now, back to business. Lord Zedd has returned and has brought upon a new evil in this time era.**

**Mario: What do you mean by new? We could just do what the original MMPR did and destroy every single one of his monsters.**

**Zordon: They're more powerful and tactical.**

**Reed: Wow that makes it hard.**

**TJ: I wonder how Bebe, Kent, and Ed are doing.**

**Zordon: They're fine. I have a mission for them though,**

**TJ: What kind of mission?**

**Zordon: A secret mission.**

(Cut to: Geick)

**Kent: Oh I just remebered. Cindy got me this for my birthday.**

**Ed: She never got anything for my birthday.**

**Kent: That's because your birthday is in August.**

**Ed: Right.**

**Bebe: So what did she get you?**

**Kent: This.**

(He takes out a piece of paper)

**Bebe: A piece of paper?**

**Kent: Not just any piece of paper. Psychic paper.**

**Ed: It says here that I'm an idiot.**

**Bebe: I don't see anything.**

**Kent: Good. That means that you're a genius.**

**Ed: Okay, now there's some writing on it.**

(Kent checks it)

**Kent: It's coordinates. I can't read coordinates.**

**Bebe: I can! The coordinates lead to a hospital.**

**Ed: Lead the way!**

(They venture off)

(Cut to: The Command CEnter)

**Sitka: So Zordon, who's our first monster to fight?**

**Zordon: Wait, you're just accepting the offer? No reluctancy like past ranger teams?**

**Sitka: No reluctancies. We've gone through many worse things than this. Minus TJ.**

**Gail: Why don't we just infiltrate Zedd's lair and destroy him so we won't have much to fight?**

**Alpha 5: It doesn't work that way.**

**Gail: What do you mean?**

**Alpha 5: We can't just go in there and destroy him. This place is a video game for another reason. We have to fight bosses before we go to the final boss.**

**TJ: Right.**

(The siren rings)

**Alpha 5: Oh look, our first boss. Hey, I thought you changed it to the regular sirens!**

**Zordon: I changed my mind.**

**Reed: Who's that?**

**Zordon: A new moster. That's the Chronic Allergen. He spreads sickness to everyone so they won't have fun during spring time.**

**Mario: Wow that sucks.**

**Zordon: Yeah I know.**

**Reed: He's attacking the school? Why's he attacking the school? No one's at school!**

**Zordon: It's the people living near the school, he's attacking. He just doesn't want to be seen.**

**Sitka: So what do we do? Fight them first then morph or morph then fight them?**

**Zordon: Morph then fight _him_. Just say, "It's morphin time!" and you will be fighting the monster in video game form.**

**Sitka: Alright guys, we have no idea what we're getting into, but I know that it's good for humanity. So are you with me?**

(A few seconds pass)

**Mario: Sure.**

**Reed: Why not?**

**TJ: If it's for the good for the world.**

**Sitka: Gail?**

**Gail's Inner Monologue: What should I do? Should I accept the offer or decline it?**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Boss

**Gail: I may not be right for this job. But since it's spring and it's nice out and no one wants to be sick, I'm in.**

**Sitka: Alright you guys, it's morphin time!**

(Cut to: The Morphing Sequence)

**TJ: Pink Ranger Power!**

**Gail: Purple Ranger Power!**

**Reed: Yellow Ranger Power!**

**Mario: Blue Ranger Power!**

**Sitka: Red Ranger Power!**

(Transition to: The School)

**Sitka: You're gonna pay for this!**

**Mario: Yeah. No one wants to be sick during nice days!**

**Reed: Let's just fight and stop talking.**

**TJ: Okay.**

**Gail: Attack!**

(They start fighting)

(Once he's about to be weakend, the Chronic Allergon teleports to a hospital parking lot. At that very same parking lot, Breadman, Toasty, and some girl are investigating)

**Chronic Allergon: Bye bye Rangers! Hahahahaha!**

**Sitka: Noo!**

**TJ: He got away!**

**Mario: Zordon, teleport us to the monster's location.**

**Zordon: Will it kill you guys to say please for once? Every ranger team, never saying please and thank you.**

**Mario: Fine. Zordon, will you please teleport us to the monster's location?**

**Zordon: No. Only Alpha can.**

**Alpha 5: I'm on it!**

(They are teleported to the hospital)


	4. Chapter 4: Nearing The End

**Kent: There goes Sitka, TJ, Mario, Reed, and Gail.**

**Breadman: Yup.**

**Bebe: Hey guys check this out.**

(They see the Chronic Allergon)

**Ed: I find it ironic that we're in a hospital.**

**Kent: Yeah.**

(TJ looks up)

**TJ: Guys! What are you doing in there!**

**Bebe: We had psychic paper to tell our reasoning!**

**Kent: Oh yeah, and after you're done fighting that thing! We need to entertain the kids in pediatrics.**

**Ed: We're going with superhero!**

**TJ: Okay! Did you guys hear that?**

**Mario: Entertaining kids in a hospital once we're done fighting this monster ironicly related to sickness. Got it!**

**Chronic Allergon: Why do you keep calling me a monster? Oh wait, nevermind! I am a monster! Haha!**

(They fight in video game mode, again. They win.)

(Cut to: Zedd's lair)

**Zedd: No! Now to make you grow!**

(Cut to: Inside the hospital)

**Bebe: Guys, check this out!**

**Kent: What is it?**

**Ed: It's the hospital security camera.**

**Bebe: Yeah and check out Easter, when Ben was checked in.**

**Kent: What?**

**Ed: That is unreal.**

**Bebe: I know right?**

(Cut to: The parking lot. The Chronic Allergon grows)

**Reed: Whoa! Look at the size of that thing!**

**Kent: That's what she said! Oh and Gail we found something! But I'll tell you what it was later!**

**Gail: Okay.**

**Zordon: Call on the zords to form the megazord!**

**Sitka: How?**

**Zordon: We need zord power now!**

**Sitka: All together now!**

**All: We need zord power now!**

(The zords come and form the megazord. They start fighting the Chronic Allergon. The rangers win)

(Cut to: Zedd's lair)

**Zedd: You may have won this time rangers, but I swear to you, you will pay!**

(Cut to: Inside the Megazord cockpit. The rangers are celebrating their victory)

**Zordon: Well done rangers. Head back to the Command Center.**

(Cut to: The Command Center)

**Sitka: That was awesome!**

**Reed: Now kidding!**

**Mario: Let's do it again!**

**Gail: That's what she said.**

**TJ: So what now?**

**Zordon: We go on with our lives and wait for another monster attack. For now, we celebrate.**

**All: Go go power rangers!**

(They jump in the air and high five)


	5. Epilogue: Plot Holes

(Fade to: Hospital lounge)

**Ed: I'm never letting you be the narrator ever again.**

**Gail's Inner Monologue: Whatever.**

**Ed's Inner Monologue: So, in the end, this episode makes new plotholes. The rangers wait for another monster whole Kent, Bebe, and I continue our journey of something important. Something very important.**

**TJ: Man, entertaining those kids was hard to do.**

**Kent: I know. But at least we spread smiles.**

**TJ: All you did was purposely hurt yourself.**

**Kent: To be comic relief.**

**TJ: It was pretty funny.**

**Kent: It's amazing what you can use to hurt yourself in a hospital.**

**TJ: Ironic isn't it?**

**Kent: Yeah.**

**Ed's Inner Monologue: But I think we forgot something important.**

**Gail: So what did you find at the hospital.**

**Kent: Oh it was a security camera. It had footage of something.**

**Gail: What was it?**

(Flashback to: The hospital)

**Bebe: Guys, check this out!**

**Kent: What is it?**

**Ed: It's the hospital security camera.**

**Bebe: Yeah and check out Easter, when Ben was checked in.**

(The hospital footage is Ben in bed. He struggles and eventually wakes up. He gets off the bed and walks out the room)

**Kent: What?**

**Ed: That is unreal.**

**Bebe: I know right?**

(End of flashback)

**Ed: Nothing important.**

**Bebe: Nope nothing.**

**Gail: You're lying. I'll get the truth out of you guys somehow.**

(She walks away)

**Kent: Yeah, she will. Sooner or later. I pick eventually.**

**Ed: Yeah.**

**Gail's Inner Monologue: Wow. They all know I can get a secret out of Kent.**

**Kent: I heard that!**

(They all laugh)

(Fade out)


End file.
